


Easy Road

by apatternedfever



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Benefit Concert canon, Between Merano and Bangkok, Broken marriage, Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretending that everything's fine is a hard habit to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the writing_game community on LJ, prompt: Buoyant.

Svetlana has always been good at making herself be cheerful. She learned quickly after her marriage that she would have to smile and hide her disappointment as Anatoly grew more and more obsessed with his game. It was a habit that became harder to break as the years went on, and when her children began asking her when Anatoly was coming back, why he had left, why she couldn't bring him back.... Well, it was just easier to put on a smile and assure them everything would be fine, instead of telling them that they would probably never see their father again.


End file.
